


Sweet Like You

by twinSky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, domestic fluff aka the best kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not being able to go home for the Holiday's isn't so bad if you're spending it with the right person.</p><p>(And Suga is definitely the right person for Oikawa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even sure if I was goanna post this here but I wrote it and haven't posted anything on AO3 in months (have been posting ygo fic on ffnet lmao) so here we are
> 
> a faux secret santa fic because I forgot to sign up for a christmas exchange this year
> 
> (you might have already read this via my tumblr?)

“Honey I’m home,” Oikawa calls as he flings the door open, “Did you miss me?” he continues, shedding off layers of winter clothing as he makes his way into the apartment.

“You don’t even live here,” Suga’s voice answers from somewhere inside, the kitchen most likely.

“Also the door was locked, how did you even get in?” He asks after a moments pause.

“I have my ways.” He offers without explanation (truthfully, he just badgered Daichi until he gave him his copy of the key while he’s away visiting family, but there’s no mystery in that), slinking into the kitchen where Suga is busy doing something at the stove.

“Be sure to leave the key under the mat for when he gets back in case I’m not home.” He replies anyways, and Oikawa doesn’t pout at his plan being seen through so easily. “You’re just in time I just finished the hot chocolate.”

He turns around to reveal a pot, steam still heavily coming off it.

“You used a stove? Don’t you just stuff it in a microwave?” He asks, and then regrets when Suga’s face changes from joyous to appalled.

“Instant has nothing on melting a bar of chocolate into milk yourself,” his eyes are bright as he talks, and Oikawa will never cease to love the fire in his eyes whenever he gets passionate about something, “The flavours just aren’t comparable,” Suga finishes and he realizes that he just zoned out through most of the monologue.

Suga, thankfully, didn’t notice, too caught up in his mini-monologue.

He focuses in just in time as Suga places two mugs on the counter, a plate of sugar cookies beside it. There’s little Christmas themed decorations on them – candy canes and jingle bells in bright festive colours – and wonders what bakery they’re from because they’re too neat to be homemade.

“The bakery down the street was still open,” Suga says between blowing puffs of air into his mug, “saved me the trouble.”

“Ah but what a shame I won’t be able to taste your delicious baking,” he grins, posing dramatically.

Suga gives him a flat stare, his grin widens further.

“Just drink your hot chocolate.”

“As you wish Suga-chan” His face reddens in response, and Oikawa, grin turning smug, considers the exchange a success.

Of course, then Suga’s eyes narrow as he drags the plate of cookies closer to him, and perhaps maybe it wasn’t as successful as he had first thought –or it was, and just isn’t worth the consequences.

-

Suga laughs at something on the television and Oikawa sends him another pitiful glance from his spot on the couch. They had moved to the couch at some point, mugs left in the sink and a station playing movies continuously on the TV. It would be nice if it wasn’t for the fact that Suga had wrapped himself up in a blanket and then proceeded to place himself in a way that prevented Oikawa from getting close.

So here, he is now, staring dejectedly the other in hopes of gaining the other’s forgiveness; Suga doesn’t fair with teasing –it’s generally, though unofficially, banned. Really though, sometimes he can’t just help it, though it was probably the smug grin that did it. In retrospect, that was probably a bad idea.

When he looks over again, Suga is already looking at him, eyes glinting with amusement. He juts his bottom lip out in a mock pout, resolve strengthening when he notice’s his lips twitch. He tilts his head downwards and then looks up through his lashes –it has the desired effect, Suga laughs (a sound too good for this world) and then readjusts himself, opening his blanket cocoon so Oikawa can come in.

“You look ridiculous Oikawa,” he says between laughs, gesturing for him to come closer.

“But my plan worked didn’t it?” He responds with a wink, sliding up beside Suga who simply rolls his eyes and then flicks his nose.

“You wound me Suga-chan, the most grievous of wounds have been inflicted upon my person.”

He frowns, Suga closing the blanket around them had restricted his movements, hindering any – completely appropriate and not at all exaggerated – gestures.

“Don’t make me regret deciding to spend Christmas with you.”

“What lies Suga-chan! You weren’t able to go home either, but at least we’ll have each other.”

Suga hums in response, turning his head to face him, they’re too close all of the sudden and Oikawa hopes his face doesn’t betray his embarrassment at their proximity. He leans in closer, foreheads touching, and then grins so wide it takes up all of Oikawa’s line of sight before leaning back away seemingly without a care.

“I suppose you’re right about that.” And then pulls Oikawa even closer by wrapping his arms around him.

-

He’s not sure when he fell asleep but the sky is already a dark blue when he manages to pry his eyes open.

The TV’s volume has been lowered, soft words sounding more like static, and casts a dull glow about the room. They’ve slid down the couch a bit, positions somewhere between sitting and laying, Suga’s arms wrapped firmly around him and the blanket abandoned on the ground.

“Koushi, wake up, we’ll get a cold if we sleep like this.” Suga’s eyes scrunch up, and he mutters something incomprehensible before tightening his hold around Oikawa. “I know, I’m quite the fantastic pillow but surely this would be more comfortable on an actual bed.”

“…Just wrap the blanket around us, that’ll be warm enough.” He mumbles into the crook of his neck a few moments later.

They say nothing for a while, and Oikawa makes no move to grab the blanket, so instead they just lay there wrapped in each other’s arms.

Eventually Suga pushes away slightly, so he can face Oikawa better, face contrite as he finally relents with a sigh. “Really, I’m fine here, unless you want to move into the bedroom.” He places himself back into his old position and in a softer voice than they’d been speaking in this entire time, “I like being this close to you.”

He’s grateful that Suga has chosen to hide his face for that statement because he can feel the bright red his face has turned at the remark. Wordlessly he grabs the blanket from the ground – careful not to disturb their positions too much – and clumsily wraps it around them.

The TV is still making quiet sounds in the background but the remote is lost somewhere and Oikawa can’t be bothered to go find it, it’ll just have to run through the night. The soft sounds are a nice sound though, quiet and gentle as they lay there.

“I’m glad we both got stuck staying out here”

“It’s a nice way to spend the winter holidays isn’t it?"

“It is, with you especially.”

They lapse into silence again after the exchange, and Oikawa falls asleep soon after that, wrapped in the literal and figurative warmth that is Sugawara Koushi.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship this, but ya know, writing things I don't ship is kind of fun, kind of objective, tho it's also hard to tell if you're really writing it right
> 
> I didn't want the title of this fic to start with sweet because the fic before the one before this one also starts with sweet but I kept coming back to thi S, it doesn't even make sense


End file.
